


明明只是见色起意

by 2672



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2672/pseuds/2672
Summary: 哨向（伪）想加一点私设 总之借用下这个世界观不愿意失去自由被安排终身而没有到塔注册的向导fk本不需要向导辅助就足够自控的黑暗哨兵iw
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

真是倒霉透顶。岩本照想，明明觉醒成为所谓绝对王者的黑暗哨兵，明明公会给的虽然说是A级任务但是自己还挺有信心的，明明前几天抽签抽到了大吉——机车在人烟稀少的荒地附近坏掉了。试着动手修了修，碍于手头没有工具加之修车技术有限，只好推着它往任务目的地走。推一块铁完全不成问题，关键是这有失帅气——发动机的声音才是灵魂啊。  
天黑了，原本现在应该到目的地了住处也有了着落，可是现在岩本照只有选择继续前进。突然，他看到不远处一个类似于保安执勤一样的不大的房子，看上去是弃置不用的样子。倒不能说仿佛是沙漠中看见了绿洲，岩本照没那么激动，可是也忍不住想去看看能不能凑乎一晚明天再继续赶路。走近了看到小屋后有人在争执，岩本照正在犹豫要不要上前，突然一个男人撞进了自己怀里。  
“你等等！喂！这是为了你好……”后面被挣脱的男人絮絮叨叨的，看见他俩抱在一块愣了一下，解释道，“这个家伙明明是个向导可是并没有登记，我在劝他也是为了他好带他去登记，你是？”  
“哇——亲爱的我找你找了好久你去哪里了——”怀里的男人突然哭闹起来，猛锤自己的胸口，但是哭闹中给自己使了个求助的眼神，岩本照忍不住想帮帮他。  
“您怎么笃定他没有登记呢？”岩本照打量着那个男人，决定配合怀里楚楚可怜的人演戏，“我们早就结合了，您为什么信口胡说呢？”本来岩本照就长了一张让人害怕的面孔，视线可怕得让人不敢直视，加上施以精神力的威压，好巧不巧这个介绍人又不认识面前的两人，他半信半疑地说，“我是负责配对的介绍人，但是对他的向导素并没有印象……”声音越来越小没了底气。  
深泽辰哉看着被自己拉下水的人有意帮自己，而那个缠上自己的家伙又被镇住了，想着怎么赶快解决这个麻烦，眼珠一转勾住怀里人的脖子压低到自己面前，对着他的嘴唇吻了上去，没有借位，柔软的触感还不错，希望对方能好人做到底，也希望那个多事的人快跑。  
介绍人思维已经混乱了，连声道歉拔腿跑开了。见状岩本照想是不是该放开了，可是一看怀里的人竟然闭上了眼一副享受的样子，鬼使神差地，他也闭上了眼，忍不住加深了这个吻。对方主动了用双唇打开了自己的双唇，灵巧的舌头勾住自己的，交换气息中两个人都有些不妙。  
大约十几秒后深泽辰哉终于放开了眼前的好心人，两个人心照不宣地，没说这个莫名其妙的吻。为了缓解尴尬的氛围，岩本照指了指自己莫名坏掉的车，“本来打算在这边看看能不能在这个弃置的屋子凑合一晚上……”  
也不问问就给人随便当对象吗？深泽辰哉在心里默默吐槽，倒也很感谢他帮自己解围也没有多问自己的情况。“刚刚谢谢你……我倒是会修车……”  
两个男人一块研究了一会，没多久就修好了机车，可是天色不早了，他们一起进到这个弃置的房子里打算挨过一夜。小屋不算脏乱，两人简单收拾收拾，拿进屋外立着的废弃木板准备搭个睡觉的地儿。  
两人一黑一白两只手不小心碰到的一瞬间，岩本照觉得仿佛有一阵电流涌上手臂，刚刚亲吻时异样的情欲跟着涌上心头。用余光看正拿了外套垫上木板的人，肤白胜雪，纤瘦但散发着勾人的魅力。对方刚好也在看自己，修长的手指抚上自己宽大的手，笑了笑，  
“做吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设:只有身心都结合才是完全结合约定终身

介绍人跑了大概十分钟才缓过来停下。手撑在膝盖上弯下腰喘气，回过神来怎么想怎么不对劲儿。他俩明显不熟，自己也不傻，虽然自己迫于对方的精神威压逃跑了，但是欲盖弥彰的吻很有可能是随机应变的做法，如果那俩人真的是一对，倒不至于这么夸张。疑心和好奇心——虽然他自己认为是责任感，让他忍不住原路返回去找那个没有登记的向导。  
隐约看见废弃小屋里微弱的还有点断断续续的光，他寻思着再过去仔细问问，  
“啊——啊————”  
“你慢点——啊——好烫怎么回事……”  
“你好白——这也太色了……”  
“呼……”  
他俩做的“床”其实不能说是不成功，但是嘎吱嘎吱的声音让他俩对自己的动手能力非常失望——并不愿意承认是动静太大的原因。  
“放松，放松，不要扭了，真的好热……你太可爱了……”  
介绍人拔腿就跑。希望不要被那个凶神恶煞的家伙发现。自找的狗粮，跑得累死也要吃完。  
刚刚剧烈运动了一番的两人抱在一起，岩本照的右手不安分地放在深泽辰哉的臀部——仗着怀里人纵容。左手在对方的手臂上游移，仿佛在把玩什么艺术品，猛地看到深泽辰哉手腕上一圈浅浅的红痕，岩本照拉起来吻了吻，  
“可恶，这人下手太狠了……还疼吗？”  
“倒也不疼……”深泽辰哉笑了笑。  
“他不记得登记过你的向导素，你堂堂正正解释就好啦，干嘛要逃到这荒山野岭的地方呢？”岩本照有意往相信他怀里人的方向想。  
“我的确没有登记，我害怕失去自由，不愿意被安排结合对象。对不起，把你牵连进来，谢谢你帮我解围。刚刚……只是一时兴起怪我见色起意，你太可爱了……”  
额，被摆了一道。虽然对方一副把自己上了千百回的抱歉态度让岩本照心里怪怪的，但是身体很诚实地告诉自己，两个人意外地契合，总之爽到了就不计较这种自己被白嫖了的说法。  
“放心，那个人不会再追着你了，他基本上信了，刚刚你让我慢点的时候他来过了。”岩本照解释道，虽然他们只是肉体交合，他没有使用精神力试图打开对方的精神壁垒，但是两个人本来以为这种地方不会有人喊得很大声，那个人绝对信了。  
哈？你不觉得羞耻吗这么直白地说出口，深泽辰哉眼睛瞪大了，“可是，这也不是办法，这个离开了还有别人，这样下去也不是长久之策。你呢，你为什么只身一人来这种地方？”  
“我有任务……我自控力高，不需要向导也可以，”岩本照想到任务，突然灵机一动，“你要是害怕再被发现，可以先和我继续扮作一对，去做任务的地方避避风头，等介绍人们的这波工作结束了，你再另谋打算……”  
S市某战区，负责接应的目黑莲只恨自己的近视眼镜不能遮光——新来的岩本君和深泽君亲昵恩爱看得自己嗑生嗑死。把他们带到住处，简单交接了任务，岩本君要自己带他去找点什么，可是留了深泽君一人没关系吗？目黑莲怀着奇怪的心情带岩本君出去了。  
深泽辰哉一个人抱膝坐在床头。这几天发生了太多的事情，从被介绍人“追杀”，到睡了个一面之缘的帅哥，再到和他一块来战地——虽然他说自己不用怕如何如何他也信了——怎么想都没有头绪。就不应该和他搞一夜情的，也不该听信他温柔靠谱的建议的，理智这样告诉他。好在自己小时候和小伙伴们没少整活多拉马，演技感人瞒过了目黑莲。看着抱在脚腕的手腕上被那个介绍人红色的一圈抓痕基本上已经消去，留下了的是岩本照的吻痕，突然之间深泽辰哉觉得心变得柔软了起来。  
门开了，岩本照带了两个人的午饭放到了桌上，还有一摞书。他挥手招呼自己也过去吃饭，来了句“你没有系统地学过怎么控制精神力吧，看一看这些书，至少要保护好自己。”  
深泽辰哉突然觉得，自己被保护着，而且那个人还教自己保护自己。自己明明只是见色起意罢了，对方却这么上心……身体比理智快了一步，他扑上去紧紧抱住了比自己高一点但是壮很多的男人。  
“谢谢你为我考虑这么多……”  
跟着目黑莲出去的时候，岩本照脑子里的理智小人也开始指责自己。一切都只能怪自己见色起意，没忍住自己满溢的柔情舍不得把这么个尤物独自留下，给他带来了这里。虽然自己有信心保护好他，可是两个人毕竟没有真正的结合，充其量只能说是一夜情对象，肯定不能够绝对默契绝对信任对方……  
“咚、咚、”门口有人，深泽辰哉放开了手，岩本照去开门，负责同一任务的渡边翔太进来打招呼，看到桌上俩人还没吃饭，自来熟地和他们坐到一块吃了起来。  
任务正值瓶颈期，但深泽辰哉听完了岩本照和渡边翔太说的内容，感觉这些人能够顺利完成。白吃白喝白住也不合适，他也加入到了这项任务中。  
两个人的关系不能说毫无进展，但是也仅限于做的次数多了对彼此身体的熟悉程度提高——是的，他们都在给自己洗脑，我们只是对彼此见色起意的炮友——深泽辰哉自问自己不愿意和谁绑定一生，岩本照自负无需向导也能游刃有余。  
这天团队里的理科精英阿部酱来找深泽辰哉喝茶。说是聊天，其实变成了科学家，啊不对是磕学家，来布教。  
“ふっか，我给你讲……”百合组粉头·阿部眉飞色舞地给桌子另一边的人疯狂安利，兴奋得仿佛要给他家房顶掀翻了。一个温知识，给好感路人安利＝自己重温一遍，也不知道深泽辰哉听进去了多少，强火百合组担阿部磕得很上头。  
深泽辰哉的确没听进去，他找聪明人阿部聊天，本来是想谈自己的事。


	3. Chapter 3

阿部接了个电话走了。俩人坐了好久，结果只是探讨了百合组，深泽辰哉寻思换个人改天谈谈。送走了贝贝，深泽辰哉往回走，打开门就听到浴室的水声，应该是他回来了。  
水打到身上不同的部位，以及不同的拿花洒的方式，声音都会有所不同。不断变化的水声让浴室外的人脑内有了旖旎的幻想。  
岩本照从浴室出来时穿得严严实实，作为睡衣的运动服把刚刚深泽辰哉幻想的内容完全藏了起来。真的是，深泽辰哉恨不得这就过去给他扒下来。坐在床上的深泽辰哉打开腿坐成M字形拍了拍床单示意岩本照过来——示意让他过来做二人都投入的享受的事情。  
岩本照走到床边，手扶着床上人几乎全开的双腿跪入其间。两人心照不宣地想着同一件事，额头相抵，岩本照开始解深泽辰哉的纽扣。衬衫里竟然还有个内搭，不耐烦的手直接从腰上把他上身的衣服全都推到头顶拉了下来。深泽辰哉也解开了岩本照运动服的拉链，碍于体位没有扒下来。这时岩本照附身吻上他的嘴角，一点一点侵入口中，深泽辰哉趁机从肩上推下眼前人的上衣。  
“我来吧。”岩本照脱光两人的衣服，把眼前人推倒在床上，凑上对方面前，用鼻尖蹭了蹭深泽辰哉的鼻尖，一只手撑在他耳侧，另一只手握住身下人的一只手，十指交握，  
“今天早上你给我泡的咖啡很好喝。”  
“你起那么早给我做的炒饭很好吃啦，我泡个咖啡也没什么啦。”深泽辰哉耳朵光速变红，一如既往的温柔体贴让他害羞得不行，突然没了主动M开脚的气势。  
“不是说今天我有事回来晚嘛，不过谢谢你等着我……”  
“没有等很晚啦……刚好我找阿部有点事谈得晚了嘛……”虽然也有在等你倒是了，深泽辰哉把这句话默默在心里讲了。  
岩本照啄吻着深泽辰哉的眼睛，脸颊，嘴角，唇瓣，伸手在身下人白皙透着粉嫩的身体上游移，  
“做吗？”  
深泽辰哉勾上身上人的脖子，眨了眨眼睛又闭上，嘟起嘴微微倾身向上，岩本照也闭上眼迎了上来。两个人在加深这个吻的同时，各自在对方身上抚摸起来。随着呼吸变得困难，深泽辰哉口中的声音变得愈发甜腻，睁开眼推开身上的大型犬一样的家伙。  
岩本照顺势到床头柜拿了安全套和润滑剂来，回头看到床上的人把脸埋到枕头里，背朝天躺好了。  
“怎么了？”岩本照明知故问。  
深泽辰哉飞快地扭头看了他一眼又把脸埋进枕头，“唔……快点啦……”闷闷的声音隔着枕头反而更是可爱，岩本照遵从了本能的反应跨到床上人身上，急切而熟练地扩张起来，也不忘安抚对方害羞而蹭到床单上的硬物。  
感受到对方布满茧子的手和抵在腿间的硬物，深泽辰哉忘了自己一开始打算主动的想法，顺从地迎合对方对自己身体的探索侵略。两个人对彼此身体可以说相当熟悉，岩本照的手法也算不错，把头埋到枕头里的人发出了舒适的叹声，隔着枕头而穿到身上人耳朵里闷闷的声音更加让人心动。  
岩本照拿出手指，强势地将害羞的人翻了个身面对自己，将对方的脚搭在自己肩头，附身进入他的身体开始有力的律动。结合热让两个人愈发疯狂，滚烫的肉体交合在一起，二人忘我地投入这场性事中。  
“呐，其实我刚刚想着由我来的……所以叫你过来床上……”在浴室里由着岩本照给自己清洗的深泽辰哉理智暂时下线，忍不住讲了真话。  
“那我们把它实现怎么样？”  
深泽辰哉虽然累但是还是多少有点想较劲的意思，将岩本照推到在浴缸一侧，手撑在对方精壮的腰身，借着刚刚的余韵跨了上去，热浪袭来，深泽辰哉抿住下唇忍着，扭动身子寻找最愉快的地方承受冲击带来的快感……  
清晨醒来时，岩本照发现怀里空空，猛地坐起来，打开手机看到对方说去找渡边谈事情，没有多想，就去洗漱了。厨房里保鲜膜包着对方给自己做的早饭，不甚精致但是能看出对方的用心。临出门前，看到衣架上比自己小只的人的衣服，嘴角忍不住上扬，摸出手机，给对方留言，  
“早饭很好吃，谢谢你。(^^)”

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待续


End file.
